Announcer
The Announcer is the main host of Battle for Dream Island. He debuted in the first episode after falling out of the sky to announce the contest. He speaks with a robotic-sort of voice. He made a short appearance on Inanimate Insanity when Nickel exclaims he didn't want to be on Battle for Dream Island. In the last episode he appears in, Flower bites off a piece of him making him unable to pronounce the "K", "C", or "Q" sound. (Unless the C is in a S sound, like the word ceiling.)friends=pen,rocky,bubble,leafy,firey,orion nebula(recommend character) Coverage Take the Plunge: Part 1 Announcer is the last object to appear. He falls from the sky after Eraser said he would do anything to get away from Golf Ball, Flower, Woody, or Spongy. Then he tells Eraser that he's in luck, because they're building an island of luxury called Dream Island which includes a 5 star hotel, 6 restaurants, robot servants, and a casino, and the winner gets to decide who gets to come and who doesn't. Then he answers Eraser that the island costs not even a penny then he gets the other 20 contestants to stand on a wooden bar. At the end, Pin and Leafy are the only 2 standing and he states that both win the challenge to start a much larger longer battle. Take the Plunge: Part 2 Since everybody was arguing about what the team names should be, he decides to name the teams himself, naming Pin's team the Squishy Cherries and Leafy's team the Squashy Grapes. Later he announces that the challenge is a race across the Goiky Canal. W hen the challenge ends, he announces that Pin is the winner for being the one who broke the ribbon. Trivia *Contrary to his appearance, the Announcer is known to have emotions such as joy, anger, and annoyance. *The Announcer does not cry tears, instead, he cries acid capable of destroying people (as shown in episode 19 with David, Rocky, and Ice Cube). *As of episode 19, the Announcer is known to keep a diary of his thoughts. Mentioned within:He comes from space and travelled far to get to Earth. **He loves earth especially for the people, sunsets, vistas, seas, and gravity. **He is kept on Earth by "various substances" in his innards that have a repulsion towards Earth. *Despite his appearance, the Announcer does have hands, with seven fingers each. *In episode 22, the Announcer had been crushed. However, Firey and Flower have made replacement boxes based on their own personalities, which became the hosts of that episode. *The Announcer has been voted for 1 time, even though he was not supposed to. *The bugs in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 were built by the Announcer. *The Announcer could have been inspired by the "Producer Jew Producer " on Drawn Together. * In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, the Speaker is revealed to be a liar. Here is a list of his lies in [Nightmare 2 1. Saying that he selled all the recovery centres when he did not. 2. Saying that Leafy is dead forever. 3. Saying that BFDI is cancelled when it is not. 112px-Announcer-1.png|Announcer (Back) ACC.jpg cake a!.jpg Category:Stub Category:Host Category:Characters Category:Speaker Box Category:Non-Contestants Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Limbless Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Never Eliminated Category:Boys Category:Annoucers Category:Alive again in season 2